The Spider and the Bee
by AquaDimaondDust
Summary: Cammy White, the Killer Bee, was always Bison's right-hand. But after she was freed of his brain-washing, she sought to escape his grasp. Defeated in the end, she has awakened with amnesia. She happens across New York where she meets some new faces with one being the infamous Amazing Spider-Man! (SF Alpha Cammy x Spider-Man. Set in the Spider-Man universe, but merging SF with it.)
1. Chapter 1

'(This is a fic about Alpha-era Cammy. However, due to a few certain things, I've moved Alpha/Killer Bee Cammy's age up from 16 to 18 max. But with that being said, for mental-image reference, she looks the same as she did in Street Fighter Alpha, X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2, meaning she physically looks the same as canon 16-year-old Killer Bee Cammy, despite the fact she's a couple of years older.  
This fanfic takes place after Cammy was captured a second time after escaping M. Bison, but a few things have been changed up. Also, as you may have guessed, the setting is around the '90s.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wandering Around New York**

* * *

With Cammy White, Bison initially believed that he possessed the perfect fighter, and the even perfect(er), clone. She was his pride and joy, even if Bison never really thought of her, nor treated her, as anything more than his empty-little puppet that he would send out to do his bidding, and he didn't believe the day would come that the blonde would end up breaking free of the brain-washing he had put her through, and became more than just a clone, her own person.  
But this possibility was exactly what happened, when Cammy broke free of the brain-washing not once, but twice...With the last time, she did so, making an escape from Bison's base, refusing to undergo anymore brainwashing from him; an act that would be viewed as traitorous by both him and his 'Dolls'.

The teenager fled, but she only made it so far before the ones she called her 'Sisters' finally caught up with her and began to carry out a brutal all-out beat-down on the Killer Bee.

Cammy fought back, despite inner hesitance to bring harm to the Dolls. And her experience and expertise was quite clear, managing to keep herself at an even level with them for seconds longer than most would. But she eventually was subdued, the blows she took quite serious ones.

She was believed to be dead, and the Dolls even returned to M. Bison to confirm that Cammy had met her demise at their hands.  
But the truth of the matter? She wasn't dead, but the beat-down had left her near that state and, once again, her memory had eluded her for the third time.

A few hours had passed now.

Cammy could feel drops of rain pelting her on the face, and a roaring wind was building up from around her, sternly whipping her on her exposed, plump derriere cheeks.  
The golden pig-tailed Brit let out a few sporadic moans, her eyes creeping open at a very slow pace, only to reveal her surroundings in a focal-like appearance until her vision started to settle a bit more.

"What happened?" Her whisper was carried off by the wind.

Her limbs felt like jelly as the teen pressed her palms against the cold, wet grass and went to pump herself up using the excessively trained muscles of her arms; making her feel like her arms were going to give out and she was just going to fall back down on her small, developing breasts, again.  
But she grit her teeth together, blood sprawling down her face until it eventually touched her teeth, and Cammy forced herself against the stubborn gravity and finally had lifted her upper body off the ground and then lifted the rest of herself up, only to wobble around once she was standing up straight, nearly falling back over again.

"What the hell even happened to me?" She swiftly reached a hand up, throwing it against her forehead, causing the rushing blood to get on her palm. "Why am I even out here? And, why...Why can't I remember anything?"

With little sense of where she was at, Cammy languidly strolled the grassy hill that she was on and traveled down the intertwining paths, side-stepping a-plenty of rocks and carefully walking-around some creeping bugs who were going about their daily business.

Heading deeper into the interlocking trees, she could very faintly make out some lights that pierced through the tall-reaching trees, the brilliant and ever inviting twinkling of an array of unmistakable lights.

The night time was indeed quite eerie, and it didn't help that the violent wind from before that she felt brushing against her wide, toned ass was adding onto the creepy ambiance of the dark woods. Although, to say that Cammy was petrified would be foolish, even with her memory once again lost to her, she still retained many of her redeeming personality traits, and her unwavering bravery and nerves-of-steel were all present traits.

Dew that had been leftover from the previous out-pour from hours ago, was still sprinkled out among the well-flourished blades of grass, tiny lily-pads, and other plant life.  
Faint light presented itself through the scenic trees, beams of light that were of a wide array of colors, cutting through the darkness of the night and guiding Cammy through the otherwise dark and confusing path of the woods, which held no familiarity to the poor Brit.

"When was the last time I was in the city?" The thought occurred to her.  
She couldn't remember a damn thing past waking up in the woods.

She came to an Earthy wall of impenetrable looking rock, covered in lime-green moss and some lengthy vines, with quite a few small spiders scurrying about on the blockade, some of which were black, brown, red and green.  
Cammy stitched her brows together and made a face, but she knew that giving a death-glare to an inanimate object and spiders who were about the size of the tip of her pinky finger, wouldn't do much to help her out of the spot she was in now.

She turned her back to the wall, seeing as how there was no way to bypass it.

Cammy's bright blue eyes turned towards the West, where she saw a path within the distance that was comprised of two willow trees. Something deep down inside was telling her that that, was indeed the right way to get to the city.

She proceeded into the willow trees; her small yet powerful looking hands, that, though her memory's deception wouldn't allow her to recall, held much power, reaching up and parting the lingering, lanky branches before releasing them a bit too abrupt, causing a swift swat towards her well-trained rear-end, something that nearly took her off-guard.  
And by now she was starting to see the beams of flickering lights ascending higher up into the air, and breaking through the dark purple shadowy clouds that floated overhead.

"Seems I'm going the right way," the Brit's eyes examined her surroundings from side-to-side; an instinct that had stayed with her even despite amnesia.

Already, the millions of scents were wafting through the air, and gracing her nose; something that didn't fail to stir Cammy's appetite. And she heard the bothersome growls that suitingly followed, from her deprived stomach.

"When was the last time I ate?" She couldn't even remember WHAT, she had last eaten.

But if the lights were anything to go by, if the smells were anything to go by, then she was only a short distance away from reaching the city.

But then it occurred to her she had no form of pockets on her light blue leotard outfit, and if there were no pockets, then that could only mean that she had no cash on her.  
Which would mean...She wouldn't be able to buy herself something to eat to curb her appetite.

Cammy stomped her foot.

"No memory, no money...What am I supposed to do?" She grumbled, coming towards a downward path comprised of a series of trees.

"I may as well take up some kind of job while I'm in...Whatever this town is."

The starting point from the twin willow trees branched off into a multi-route path, taking shape into a forked path. There were paths leading to the right and the left, and then there was one that led directly downward which resulted in a long down-hill walk.

She traveled down the hill, the sight of the glimmering city lights stretching farther out into her view until she was finally able to make out the details of the buildings which they belonged to.  
It was as she was looking at the buildings, she was almost certain she had seen a silhouette within the distance, zipping by after doing a rather impressive acrobatic flip...Followed by...What looked like something being projectiled onto one of the other sky-reaching buildings, although she wasn't quite able to make it out for certain.

It was a long trek, and the journey down the hill was a lengthy walk, one that was a lot more deceptive than she had first perceived it to be.  
Cammy even had the misfortune of tripping on one of the twigs that sprouted up from the ground, which didn't help make things better, given she was still having some difficulty moving her body and was already staggering and limping.

But she was still far from reaching the city limits, as Cammy had only made her way out of the woods of Central Park, and was now entering the wide-open area where many came to either rest, picnic, or let their children run amok.

"Damn it," the amnesiac teen growled. "How much farther do I have to walk?"

Not that she would remember, but of course Cammy had walked plenty a-wary mile in the past, sometimes going so long as twenty to thirty miles on foot with no rests, no food breaks, and nothing to replenish herself with but a few measly pint bottles of water.

But things were a bit different in this case; she wasn't in the best shape, and her body still wasn't quite recovered.

She stopped to give feet a moment to rest, Cammy walking to one of the aged and pitiful looking benches, choosing one that was conveniently placed right next to a street light that happened to be giving off a decent amount of light via a brilliant, warm white glow.  
And she reached her hand down; her gauntlet covered hands reaching down to her pronounced, athletic built thighs and rubbing along them with her fingertips gliding over the lightning-bolt markings that were of the same light-blue color as her blue leotard.

She gazed off into the distance, admiring the large body of water that surrounded the area that she was resting at, and the wind that, while having grown gentler than it was moments ago, only added on to the sereneness by lightly blowing the water.

She leaned her head back against the bench; her neck gently easing against the cold metal.  
Getting so relaxed was enough to almost drift her off into a restful sleep.

"It's just so quiet..." Cammy's head slumped towards the side of the arm-rested of the bench; her eyes struggling against the increasing heaviness. "If only...There was more noise...Maybe then I wouldn-," but she quickly jolted her head right back up when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She lifted herself up from the seat and saw a police officer who was on patrol through the park, who looked very aggravated when their eyes met.

"Don't you know its illegal to sleep in the park?" The officer sighed.

"Wha-it is?"

"Yes, it is! You can be taken to jail or fined for lousing about after-dark."

"I wasn't aware," Cammy lifted herself from the bench.

"Just don't go sleeping on the property, Miss. Don't you have a home or something?"

She was at a loss of words on how to respond to his question.  
She wasn't even sure if she had a home of her own, even before she had lost her memory.  
So what was she supposed to tell him?

"Just go on," he clicked the button on his flashlight and turned it off. "Just remember, no sleeping in the park. The other guys may not be so nice about it as me."

He walked off.

So much for sleeping! It was annoying that she couldn't even take a short nap after a long journey through the woods, and now she was just supposed to keep walking until she arrived in the city.  
But what then!? No money equaled no roof over her head. And she was above begging, so she wasn't going to loiter around the streets with a big sign held above her head begging passengers for cash.  
The way she saw it, she only had two choices: Sleep under an underpass where she wouldn't get in trouble, or go find the local homeless shelter.  
And neither of those two choices sounded good to hear...But having an actual bed and place to eat, that sounded better than just living on the streets.

She left the bench and light post behind her and continued towards the sight of buildings again, hoping to reach the city.

Reluctantly, Cammy started back on her way.

The park was wide, spacious even.

Cammy soon had arrived in the city.

And the city was staring back at her.

The Brit released a breath from her lips; she was relieved.

Cammy limped towards the city, although she could feel some of the tightness of her thighs starting to loosen up, something that was caused by her peak-level healing factor, allowing the cute blonde to walk with just a slight more ease.

It was a marvel, for sure: The buildings stood so tall, reaching up to the sky, a few even appeared as if they were touching the clouds. And the lights, it was almost hypnotic the way that the colors washed together, casting a vivid luminance that lit the sky even more than the moonlight or stars were capable of, and then even causing the surrounding waters to glow with a ravishing rainbow appearance.

The scents of food was carried away by the wind until it reached her, and Cammy, nose assaulted by the dozens of delicious smells from the city, from fancy restaurants, hot-dog and hamburger stands, carnival and fair treats and so many more, heard her stomach start to growl aggressively once more as her craving for the city grew all the more.

She stepped foot into the city, surrounded by the brilliant brighter lights of the night-life, and started to roam around, nearly being hit by a speeding car in the process, although she casually shrugged it off once the vehicle had honked aggressively at her and the driver shook his fist agitated at her as he drove off and ran a red-light down the street.

She felt like a small child seeing the world for the very first time in her life: Everything was just magical and the world just looked and felt so big to her with all those buildings going as far as her eye could see, and possibly even further beyond.

The shopping centers certainly caught her eyes, as they were just as big and spacious as the restaurants that seemed to be abundant, nearly on every street and corner, no doubt creating some great competition for each other.

The people were dressed so sharply, although she could see there were some who were dressed like your everyday average-Joe, at least, she was assuming this was how every-day people dressed since she couldn't remember what the average person dressed like, in the first place. She just knew that none of them were dressed anything like her.

Cammy came to a hot-dog stand down the corner of one of the side-walks, the one standing by the stand, a young man who was leaning against a street-lamp post, closing up and getting ready to call it a night.  
Cammy walked up to him, feeling like a fish out of water, thanks to being in a place she had never been into before.

"I saw you had some food," the blonde stated, already feeling her words came out...Awkward.

The lanky looking redhead turned to face her, and she was greeted with an instant surge of red on his face, and a dilation of his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered, quite taken back by her flaunting outfit. "But I'm actually closing up."

"What are those called?" Asked Cammy, a finger pointing to the franks.

"These? You're kidding, right, Miss? Have you never seen a hot-dog before?"

Cammy eyed him, the word even sounding obscure to her. "Hot...Dog?"

He stared at her, but then just smiled in amusement.

"I can tell by your accent you aren't from here, no one talks like that in this town. Yeah, hot dog! This right here, the meat, it's called a frank, well, some call it a weenie, but they're in the small majority. The bread right here, this is called a bun. Put together, they're called hot dogs."

"Hot dogs," she parroted with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, that's right," he said laughing. "They're usually taken with condiments."

"Condiments?" Again, she was absolutely lost.

Despite giving a short sigh, the redheaded vendor kept his good humor and nodded.  
"Yeah, condiments. Condiments are these, see? In these little separation containers here. The red one here is called ketchup, the yellow one is called mustard, then the green stuff is called relish, and the orangish-yellow is cheese."

Just about anyone in the world would be familiar with cheese.

"What condiment do most people choose for these...Hot...Dogs?" Cammy asked, indecisive.

"Well," he pressed his white and red hat up a bit. "From my experience, brown mustard usually seems to be the norm...And a smaller percentage also use ketchup, but that's usually seen as a taboo by most hot-dog aficionados, for some silly reason. A lot of people also really like onions on them."

"I think I'll try mine however people usually take theirs."

"Good choice, Ma'am," he said before reaching for one of the all-beef franks from the warm water section of his street cart, then a still warm, toasted bun. He then slathered it in a tomato paste with some stewed onions, putting sauerkraut on top and then reached for a queasy colored squeezable bottle and squirted the tip of the bottle at the frank, dousing it with a fancy yellow line of spicy brown mustard before returning the bottle right back to its proper spot.

He wrapped it up in some thin paper and handed it to Cammy, who inspected it.

Cammy took the hot dog and looked at the contents in it, her stomach growling louder than the last time.

"Uhh, sorry, Ma'am?"

"Huh?" She broke her attention away from the tray, then looked back at him.

He was holding his hand out; his palm facing the sky while he lifted his eyebrows, looking at her.

"OH!" It finally clicked in her mind that she was supposed to pay money for the food. Something...She didn't exactly have on her hands.

Cammy's mouth hung open, but she didn't speak a word. The moment was an awkward one because she didn't have any money to pay for the food, and she was damn hungry after all that walking she did and didn't want to have to surrender her food back due to her inability to be able to pay for it.

But she wasn't about to try to steal it, or start a brawl over it, either.

"I...Don't have any money," she finally confessed.

There was both a look of shock, surprise, and disappointment in his face when she told him this.  
And for a moment, Cammy was almost positive that he was going to take back the hot-dog he had given her.

"Well, golly," he started to scratch the side of his head. "This is weird..."

"Here," she reluctantly handed the tray back to him. "Just...Take it back."

"No, no," he refused. "I didn't get as many customers today, and some of these hot-dogs are going to just end up going to waist, which is a pretty darn shame, I think. So, why don't you just take that one, just this once? Consider it on the house."

When he handed it back to her, Cammy happily took it and her stomach growled yet again.

"You're really giving this to me?"

"Of course. Like I said, it's one the house. Oh, and that means it's free, by the way."

"Before I go, there's one thing I want to ask," she stepped closer towards him. "Where am I?"

"Wh-wha?" He reeled his head back instantaneously, hardly able to believe her naivete.

"W-well, you're in Manhattan, New York, miss. Didn't you know that already?"

Cammy looked at him as if he had just spoken some foreign language with a mouth full of pink grapes.

She left the vendor quite the happy customer, having something to finally fill her stomach, and Cammy continued her sight-seeing through the big city while she enjoyed her hot dog, trying to make it last despite her stronger instinct to just chow it all down and devour it all at once.

Cammy soon reached one of the shopping-centers and she came across one of the biggest malls in Manhattan, drawn to it almost immediately, taken by the big glass display windows that were glowing with bright golden lights.

She stood right in front of the display window, staring into the glass.  
She wasn't able to see everything inside the store, obviously, but what she did see, she was already amazed by. "All those clothes!" She marveled.

While she stood there staring into the glass, she heard a terrified scream from near-by.

Cammy quickly averted her attention from the mall window and looked down the side-walk away from the building, where the scream had come from.  
She quickly started towards down the side-walk, quickly finishing her hot-dog and then just sprinting ahead.

Another scream hit her ears, and this time she realized it was coming from one of the nearby allies.  
So she turned after one had passed her up, and on the second one, a third scream came, this time the scream coming from this back-alley, leading her onto the right direction.

Cammy walked down the alley, old brick apartments on each side of her, complete with fire escapes and some classic metal trash-cans with handled lids and at least one dumpster that was pressed against the red brick wall.

She soon came across a fancy-dressed woman with over-sized assets, who looked terrified, and a man who stood in front of her having completely cornered her, who was dressed in a typical skiing mask and a striped white and blue shirt, with a sturdy looking build.

"What in the bloody world is going on over here?" Although she had a good idea of what the answer was.

"P-please, help me!" Begged the woman.

"Another broad, now?" Grumbled the man in the mask. "Wait...You're just a kid! Go on home back to your momma! The adults have some business to take of, blondielocks."

"First off, why don't you take off that stupid mask off your mug! Second, leave her alone."

"I said get LOST!" He snapped, turning the firearm in his hand towards the teen.

Cammy stood there, unfazed by the turn of events, and if anything, just looking at the man in front of her like he was the biggest fool to ever grace the Earth; she was more annoyed if anything, at this point.

"Big gun you got there! Trying to compensate for something you're lacking in the knickers department?" She quipped.

"Don't make him even angrier, please!" The woman looked at her, then back to the masked male.

"I'm not about to be shot by some bloody wanker," said Cammy in response to the woman's panicking.

The trigger was pulled, the barrel unloading a smoking shell. But Cammy's reaction time was greater, and she was out of the range of the bullet with seconds to spare, then went for her first attack, hooking him square in the jaw and knocking him down straight to his knees while he groaned from the punch to the face.  
She kicked the gun away, sliding it away from his range before returning all of her attention back to the woman who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"That ninny didn't hurt you, did he?" She placed her hand on the shoulder of the woman, examining her.

The woman shook her head.

"No, no! He tried to; I think at first he really wanted my necklace, it's made out of real pearls. After a while though, he started leering at my chest, and I think at that moment he was starting to get some other ideas."

"You should go now," Cammy urged. "Before he gets back up again."

She was thanked by the woman she had saved and then the woman ran off, leaving the alley.

Cammy heard the man's groaning intensifying for a moment and she turned around to face him again, watching him as he regained himself and stood back up, rubbing his jaw but nevertheless coming towards her with the intention to land a hit of his very own.

Cammy quickly went to the ground, pressing one hand against it while she swept her tantalizing thighs and swept him by the legs, causing him to fall down before she reached for him and pulled him up by the collar of the shirt, lifting him up in the air in what was an impressive display of speed for someone who was so tiny in stature at her measly height of five foot four, and a weight of one hundred pounds. And she stared at him; the stare of every demon of the underworld, in the eyes of a cute-faced blonde.

"J-just let me go! Let me go, what the hell are you anyway? No one can dodge a bullet!"

"You can consider me your deadliest nightmare, you knocker!" Was her response to his terrified words.

She tossed him aside; flinging him into one of the walls which he bounced off of and hit the ground on his stomach, passing out from the collision against the wall, by Cammy's forceful throw.

Cammy left the alley and continued her tour of the city.

"Blimey. It didn't look like such a bad place at first glance, the guy who gave me the hot...dog's seemed pretty cordial as well. But then that? Makes me wonder how much crime goes on in this city."

Still, though, she knew there were some redeeming traits to the big, illuminated city. For one, the food was damn good, so much so, that she was wishing she still had another hot-dog to eat. And that started to make her wonder what the rest of the food the city had to offer, tasted like.  
And the thoughts of food just had her stomach starting up again as she walked by a few busy couples enjoying the night-lift of the Big Apple.

Eventually Cammy came to a seedy-looking part of the city, the kind of an area that looked like it housed thousands of the same guy she had just ran into in that alley: It was all dirty with newspapers scattered everywhere, some that looked like they were months or maybe even years old, strewed garbage that people were obviously too lazy to pick up themselves, and some wall-graffiti, some of which was quite vulgar and crass. It also had a few shady looking people just hanging about, with one, in particular, looking like he was hiding some big secret that could otherwise land him in jail. It didn't help he had 'that kind' of face, either.

She soon had caught a glimpse of a woman who was dressed very flattering: A white cropped shirt that showed off her stomach with some obvious hints of stomach muscles, and a pair of denim jean short-shorts that left the curves of her buttocks unconfined and on perfect display.

She would certainly stick out in this kind of city, not just for the way that she dressed compared to everyone else who looked much more modest and self-respecting, but because of the flamboyant pink hair that was quite long and reached a bit of her back. She had on a beret that had a chain going straight across it and a pair of blue eyes that spoke volumes of her confidence level.

"See anyone else who looks capable?" Asked the pink-haired woman; her voice deceptively mature.

"Naw," one of the slimy-looking men answered. "Fuggedabouddit, boss! Ain't no other good fighters."

The busty pink-haired woman made an 'oh, well' face giving just the slightest bit of a tilt of her head, then walked towards the edge of the alley, giving a strong strut in the process in her heels.

"I knew that sooner or later we would probably snatch up all the strong women," the woman chuckled. "It was only a matter of time before it happened. But, oh, well...I suppose we just wait until we come across some more, maybe we should even branch out a little and scour the city."

"I dunno 'bout that, boss," the man looked unsure of this. "I'm sure we ain't exactly on the coppers' favorite list, especially if they found out what kind of business we ran back here...In our place."

"Oh, yes..The cops! They're so dull," the woman laughed once again, but less amused now.

Cammy watched as the woman melted into the shadows of the alley, the very back of the alley being quite dark where no lights reached.

She brought a hand up to her chin, narrowing her eyebrows just a bit.

She wasn't sure what kind of 'business' was being run here. But she was very intrigued after hearing the exchange between Poison and the human-wall physique built man: The discussion about strong female fighters, and how they had 'snatched' them all up.

Was this some kind of secret crime syndicate? Were they just going around kidnapping women who were strong female fighters and then holding them against their will somewhere in this alley and then forcing them to fight when they didn't want to? Or did that pink-haired woman do other things with them?  
One thing she did know, that woman with the pink-haired had the air of a leader on her, and no doubt she was the one who was the ringmaster of whatever it was that was going on back here.

Cammy turned to walk away from the alley. But, she accidentally kicked a lone aluminum food can, rousing the attention of the criminal-like faced man.

"Hey, you!" He aggressively called out to her.

First impulse she felt: Run. But then, she wasn't exactly a weakling either.

"Bugger off!" Cammy shot him a scowl.

"Oh, got some moxie, huh? I like dat. Yer gonna make a good one, I can just feel it in my bones! Looks like I was wrong after all; there are still a few strong girls wondering around here...And I bet the boss is gonna have tons of fun with you."

"Like I'm going anywhere with you!"

He gave a shady grin. "You don't got much of a choice...Little lady."

A fight ensued.

He was obviously strong, just as she had estimated, and she had no doubt his bowling-ball sized fists hit like a ton of bricks, but he wasn't exactly the fastest thing out there, and it seemed his bulky human-bulldozer build greatly slowed him down.

Cammy smoothed through his blows, quickly evading each one with a series of dodges, flips, cartwheels, among other many experienced-looking maneuvers, and then she would strike back, showing she wasn't just a pretty little face, and those juicy thighs were every bit as deadly as her fists.

She was able to evade his attacks and deliver her own, but he was quite the walking-tank, continuing to stand and take the punishment when she bested the man in the alley in just a few hits.

After Cammy had drawn out quite the supply of spit from his mouth, enough to form a small pool on the ground, she finally drove her light-blue lightning bolt marked thigh into his stomach and reduced him to an eye-bulging, groaning mess that shortly fell to the ground.

"Now leave me alone, you bastard," she spat on the ground and walked off.

She didn't expect him to recover so quickly, however. And the man let out a wicked chuckle that went unheard by her ears, pushed himself up, and snuck up behind her.

WHAM! A haymaker hit Cammy behind the head, right below her blue beret.

She went down, instantly, hitting the ground.

"HEY BOSS! I found one! And she's damn good, too! She gave me a lickin'." He excitedly announced.

The man bent down and picked Cammy up, tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes while leaving behind her beret that had fallen onto the ground, and sunk into the shadows at the back of the alley, giving one last evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Underground Fighting Arena**

* * *

Cammy was slowly coming to, and the sound of dripping water filled her ears. Her vision was slow-adjusting at first, giving an unsteady focal point-of-view where everything seemed to be moving at a turtle-like pace, but bouncing around while her surroundings grew closer and closer before finally, she felt herself being lowered onto the ground by a pair of absurdly strong calloused hands.

"Oh, found me another one?" The voice was that of the woman from moments ago.

"I wasn't expecting much," the gangster-sounding walking monstrosity spoke. "Looked like a cute girl, nice rump and all, but she proved soon enough she was a helluva lot more than that."

"You do look...Quite worn," Poison drew closer, inspecting the bruises and broken skin on his face.

"She packed a punch. Had a hard time decipherin' if it was her punches that hurt more or her kicks."

A gleeful chuckle soon filled Cammy's ears. "A strong hitter and a deadly kicker, huh? Generally, most of the competitors are only good at one thing, punching or kicking, but this girl here...She sounds pretty promising compared to the previous."

The man stared at the pinkette, his eyes sturdy and face a perfect poker-face.

"So whaddaya think, boss? Is she gonna fit your taste?"

"Turn her over," Poison ordered while her eyes cast down to Cammy and went over her face.

He bent over and pushed Cammy onto her stomach at Poison's orders, then stood back up and looked at her for approval.

"She's so small," the pink-haired woman muttered. "So small and yet...I've only ever seen such a pair of legs who could compete with those, once...And I'm hoping I'm not hoping to see them again. But she has more going for her than just a pair of legs, an ass like that is something you don't see every day."

"So yah, or naw, boss?"

Poison tapped a finger against her cheek, eyes practically piercing holes into Cammy's firm backside where they were locked onto her cheeks that the light-blue unitard was wedged into."Oh, it's definitely a 'yah', for me. She's a little small in the chest department, but I can over-look that."

The man sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Now listen," Poison lifted her eyes up from the blonde and looked at him. "Go find this girl a room. She's going to be staying here, 'working' for me from this point on, so I want her to have her own piece of space whenever she gets tired of being around everyone."

"You got it," he said. "I think there's actually a free room now because remember when the last girl got booted out of here? Wasn't that just a month ago?"

Poison lifted a brow but then nodded her head as if she caught on to his words. "Ah, yes! That little brat who tried to take me out when she thought I wasn't looking! Well, that'll work! I had already just finished cleaning up the room a bit anyways after she trashed it while she stayed here."

"Do I just leave her here with you, or should I take her there now?"

Poison shook her head.

"Just leave the girl here. I need you to finish cleaning the room up."

"Thought you said you did it?" He stared.

"I cleaned up a bit," she clarified. "But there's still the case of some dusting and some air-freshening."

"She was that bad, huh? 'kay boss, I'll go back there and finish freshenin' up the place for her."

Poison walked closer towards Cammy with an exaggerated strut and once again her eyes returned to the newest female to arrive in her underground domain, her eyes once again fixating on the girl's backside as a bit of discomfort started to nab her attention.

"Take your time, Ralph! I'm...Pretty pre-occupied for the moment...Heh-heh."

Cammy soon started to regain her thinking and she let out a painful moan as she rubbed at her head with her hand. When she finally adjusted her eyes and looked up, she saw the pink-haired woman who she had seen only moments ago, looking down at her like a lion eyeing a gazelle.

"Oh, you're awake," Poison came across as both happy and disappointed. "Had a nice nap?"

"You..." The blonde's voice was barely even audible. "I saw you just a few minutes ago."

"Outside? Yes...I was...Getting a bit of fresh air."

"Outside?" Cammy gasped; eyes growing.

"Yes, my blonde friend. You're inside now...Inside my little domain where I stay under-the-table."

"Under the table?" A look of amusement crossed Cammy's face. "So you're just a common criminal."

"I wouldn't exactly say I was a 'criminal', but I don't think the police would be...Approving."

Cammy pressed a hand against her head and rubbed the spot where she was struck by the brawny big lug; groaning from the throbbing pain that still hadn't quite subsided from the blow she had taken from him and she used the other hand to press herself off the ground a bit, at least until she had her bottom pressing against the ground in a sitting position, thus ending Poison's staring at her rear.

"So is that what this is?" Her eyebrows knit together and her lips rose in a snarl. "Human trafficking is your bloody gig?"

Poison grimaced and clicked her tongue. "I'm not a fan of the word 'human-trafficking', my dear. But I suppose that's what it would be called, legally. But I do take very good care of my visitors, they don't go underfeed, without a soft pillow or warm blankets and they aren't underpaid, either."

"I'm beginning to wonder what you do here," Cammy, still quite angry, said. "Especially after the way I caught you leering at my body..."

"All in due time." Poison tersely replied. "But for now, I'm getting a room set up for you."

"Room?"

"Yes," Poison gave a short nod. "A room, since you'll be staying here for a while."

"What? I never agreed to any of that! You aren't holding me holed up here, damn trollop!"

Cammy's insult, which completely went over Poison's head in terms of its meaning since she wasn't exactly the most familiar with British insults, was met with some loud and almost upbeat sounding humor from the pinkette.

"Interesting lingo you have. But yes...You'll be staying here."

"Like hell I will," Cammy rose to her feet, getting herself into fighting position, only to feel a sharp throb that had her wincing and grinding her teeth, distracting her.

"You don't strike me as someone who's in position to be making a challenge," Poison noted with a bit of humor in her voice. "Why don't you calm down and just lie back down? You're liable to fall down and bump your head or something...And that wouldn't do, would it?"

"Piss off! I don't give a damn what you're saying! I'll...-," but Cammy reached a hand up to touch her head.

"Now, now, just calm down, all right? Rest for a moment; Ralph will have your room ready, soon."

It was only a few minutes after Poison said this that he came back and stood between her and Cammy, wiping off his forehead with his arm before coughing into his fist.

"Room's all ready, boss. I even gave it a few additional decorations to make it look even nicer, and I made sure I sprayed an extra few good times to get...Certain smells out of the room, because boy, were they pretty potent in there."

"Good, good," Poison nodded her head in approval. "Please escort our new friend there, so she may see her new room."

"Very well, boss." His eyes then hit Cammy's face. "Come along, now."

Cammy, of course, wasn't eager to go with him and put up a strong resistance.  
She didn't trust either one of these people, especially after 'Poison', had just admitted to what she had estimated in the first place.

Cammy struck at him; a fist flying towards his face when he went to reach for her.

Poison intercepted her fist and caught her by the hand, a shake of her head while she looked at the blonde teen who was so quick to anger.

"Go with him," the short-shorts wearing woman sounded a bit more stern than before, but still restrained. "He's just going to show you to your room; if you think he has other intentions, I can assure you that he doesn't."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Cammy glared at her.

"Do you have a choice?" Was the response she received.

The sturdy-built man took Cammy by the hand and led her along as he made his way to the hallways where all the rooms awaited.

Cammy still had plenty of questions about this place; Poison had admitted that the kind of activity she had assumed earlier, was indeed a factor. But she still felt like there was a little bit more to it.

"It ain't such a bad place here," the man tried to strike up conversation. "The boss is a pretty nice lady, as you can see, she's very patient...Although she CAN have a bit of a short-temper on certain days. She's very fair, and she makes sure that everyone here is always at their most comfortable, feelin' right at home, you might say."

"Keep trying to convince me," she scoffed. "I don't like either one of you, and that won't change."

At that point 'Ralph' gave her a very unfriendly side-way glare and then they arrived at the big halls.

Ralph walked with her down to the third row, to the third door and opened the door where he then quickly pushed her into the room, pulled the door shut, and locked it while Cammy blew a fuse and started cussing him out like there was no tomorrow.

Ralph returned to Poison, who inquired him of where their new friend was, and who was quick to criticize him when she learned that he had just tossed Cammy into the room and then locked her in there since that wasn't part of the orders that she had given to him.  
After scolding him a bit, she walked back to the rooms and pulled the key out of the back pocket of her skin-tight short-shorts.

"Sorry about Ralph," Poison thrust the key into the lock on the knob. "He doesn't like to take shit."

After unlocking the door, Poison tried to put on the most friendly face she could muster.

"You know, I didn't always call this place home," Poison pulled the door open. "I'm not actually from here, believe it or not. I came from a whole different city, leaving only after I started getting myself into a bit of trouble."

Cammy stared.

"So you were a criminal there, too?"

"Hate to admit it," the woman looked away, "but yeah, I was. I did some things I'm not really proud of, hurt some people I wish I hadn't, and in the end, I decided it was within my best interest to just leave and make a fresh start, especially since I had the police on my tail and I had a feeling it was only going to be a matter of time before things came back to bite me in the ass."

Another suspicious look formed on Cammy's face and she narrowed her eyes into semi-squints.

Poison shrugged. "But, hey, the Big Apple isn't so bad, just can't venture out as often as I would like, into the more better parts of it."

"Tch, figures..."

"Ever heard of a place called Metro City?" Poisoned asked.

"No! Why the hell would I have heard of that place?"

"I was just asking," Poison threw her hands up into the air. "It's the place I'm from."

Cammy drew out of the room and walked towards Poison, although she was still being cautious since, as she had told Ralph, she didn't trust them.

"So what's your story? Sexy girl like you wandering around New York dressed like that? You stick out like a sore thumb in this city; no one around here dresses that provocatively and the fashion sense here is way different than wherever it is that you're from."

"I can't remember," Cammy turned her back to her. "But even if I could? It's none of your business!"

"Fair enough," shrugged the pink-haired woman. "But I do hope you get your memory back...Must be hell not being able to remember anything like that. I hope that you can at least remember who you are, what your name is, the smallest of important details like those."

Cammy stared at the ground and closed her eyes. "I don't..."

"Well, I can't just call you nothing," Poison reached a hand to her shoulder. "And I'm sure as hell not about to start calling you something like 'Jane Doe', nameless or not. So why don't I just call you something simple? Maybe...Electra? Because you are a pretty electrifying sight.."

Cammy scoffed. "Sure, whatever."

"All right," Poison clapped her hands. "Electra! Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Poison Kiss, and I run this underground place. The big guy who looks like he'd suffocate you in your sleep, his name is Ralph, and he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Poison, whatever, I don't care. I just want to know why I've been brought here, and what you plan to do with me now that you have me in this dump."

"Oh, yes, I haven't really explained what this place is, have I? Very welll... Well, Electra, this place is actually an underground ring where I bring fighters who tickle my fancy and put them up against one another. See, I'm a bit of a fighting aficionado, and since moving here to New York, I've become a manager."

"So you and Ralph, you two go around looking to book people?" Deduced Cammy.

"Exactly," Poison nodded. "I often let Ralph do the dirty work for me and he'll go around scouting for fighters who look functional, and when he sees them? He'll bring them back to me, whether he has to use force, or if they're willing out of curiosity or otherwise. SO! This is an underground fighting facility, and I give a room to each of my fighters."

Certainly some illegal stuff right there, and it did sound like human-trafficking to her since Poison admitted that Ralph would sometimes use force to bring the people to this underground place.

"Do you ever let them go?" The Brit eyed her suspiciously.

"If they want to go," said Poison. "Some just want to stay here, because I'm a good host and they make some damn good money fighting for me, and they know they'll have shelter and the luxuries that they want, that most people in the outside world, have."

She wasn't sure how long this stay would be. But if Poison really was such a good person as she was making herself out to be, as RALPH was making her out to be, then maybe Cammy would be able to get herself out of this mess after fighting under her for a while. After all...She did say that she let go of the people who didn't want to be cooped up in this unsightly looking facility.

"Fine," Cammy made up her mind. "I'll fight in this...Little illegal game you have going, but in return, I want that money you supposedly pay your fighters, and after I made enough money to function in New York? I want to be released, and I want to go back outside."

Poison reached her hand out to her and smiled. "I always keep my promises."

"...See to it that you do," Cammy stated, threateningly.

She felt conflicted about agreeing to all of this; part of her felt like she was committing a crime herself, by agreeing to fight in this underground ring that Poison had. But at the same time, Cammy knew that she couldn't do anything in this city if she didn't have the cash on hand, so, either way, she knew she didn't have much of a choice but to go along with this.

"I'm going to let you just chill for a while, seeing as how you got roughed up by Ralph. But after that? I'll be figuring out who your first opponent will be here. So for now," Poison shook hands with her. "Just rest up a little! There's also food if you're hungry, and I'd be happy to show you where the kitchen area is."

Cammy's stomach noisily growled.

"...Food...Would be nice."

Poison just laughed. "All right, come on, then; we'll get you something to eat."

Cammy and Poison went down a long hall that was closed off in seclusion from the other dozens of rooms that, she assumed, the other fighters were in resting up for their own matches that were probably coming later on.

As opposed to the rest of the underground place, the kitchen looked quite exceptional with floors that were freshly dusted and mopped, and a squeaky clean looking electric stove with a see-through window in the center of the oven and knobs below the burners, right above the handle of the oven.

There was a microwave next to the stove, and the microwave was a khaki color with three different knobs, and the screen was black.

"So what do you prefer: fresh, or leftovers?" Poison turned to look at her.

"I really don't care," Cammy placed a hand against her rumbling stomach.

"Hmm," Poison shrugged. "I guess leftovers, for now, then. It's only a day old, and I made sure to properly store it all up so it's still just as good! I hope you like steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables."

"That's more than fine."

Poison pulled the refrigerator door of the French door refrigerator open and went over the contents inside, only to pull out a vibrant yellow bulky Tupperware made of hard plastic with a ridged top and she placed it on the counter, grabbed a clover-print plate from one of the cabinets over-head, a fork and spoon from one of the drawers opposite of the stove and opened the Tupperware, scooping out a hefty helping of mashed potatoes on one side of the plate, then a big piece of steak which she put in the center, followed by a large portion of mixed vegetables, then stuck the plate in the microwave and tinkered with the knobs.

While the wait wasn't exactly long, Cammy could barely wait for the food.

"I haven't seen someone this hungry in a while," Poison kept her eyes on the microwave for a few moments before taking them off to look at Cammy. "When was the last time that you ate, anyways?"

"Yesterday," she answered. "I had this thing called a hot-dog."

"Hot dog?" Poison blinked. "Heh, well, fancy that."

After a few minutes, a 'ding' was heard.

Poison removed the food from the microwave, being careful not to burn her hands upon the removal. And she placed the fork and spoon on the plate, careful not to let them touch the food or its juices, then led Cammy towards a big, oval-shaped table crafted out of cherry-wood.

"You must be thirsty. Anything to drink? There's water, of course, but Ralph is also pretty big on sweet tea, and I do love the occasional coffee."

"Do you have any Earl Grey?" Cammy squinted at herself after asking this, confused, herself.

"Earl grey? Oh, a hot-tea lover, are you? I think I have some in the pantry."

She couldn't help but wonder where that had come from.  
She couldn't even remember the first five things about herself, but out of nowhere, she blurts out something like that? How would she even know what early grey tea was when she couldn't even remember what her OWN name was? Now that was pretty strange.

Cammy seated herself on one of the wooden chairs at the table and lifted up her silverware, going for the knife and the fork and then cutting up the steak into a few careful cuts before skewering them onto her fork and just shoving them into her mouth like a wolf worried that its pack was going to try to eat its food before it could.

"Do you always eat so fast?" Poison commented with a wiggle of her brows.

She was met with a sudden and abrupt pause, followed by a brief stare from a very much face-stuffed Cammy. But then she just resumed chewing until swallowing the food whole and shoving multiple pieces of steak tips into her mouth as opposed to the previous, one.

If there was free-food involved like this...She wasn't so sure she would even want to leave.  
But maybe that was just her stomach doing the thinking for her.

"Did you make this?" But her words were garbled from the amount of food stuffed in her cheeks.

"Sorry?" Poison tilted her head.

Cammy swallowed the food in her mouth and hit a fist against the center of her chest, sighing.

"Did you make this, the food, I mean. I can taste some spices and herbs in it...And one is pretty familiar, although I can't really seem to remember which one it is."

Poison grinned.

"Yes, I made it myself. I smoked it pretty well, although judging by your face, you can tell. I also covered it in some chicory and some basil, slathering it up in some butter."

She didn't look like the type of woman who would be good in the kitchen. In fact...She really didn't look like the type of woman who would be interested in doing anything except for ONE thing in particular. But, it just went to show that the old saying was indeed true: Never judge a book by its cover.

The steak was so good, this probably wasn't going to be the first time Cammy would want this.

"You have a bit of an accent on you. I can't tell for certain, but, I'm going to take a guess and say that you're either English or British. But," Poison started moving in on her, staring deep into her face. "Why would either of those be out here? I would say touring maybe, but...The way you're dressed..."

Cammy held her fork against her plate while she returned Poison's stare: She wasn't exactly glaring as she usually was, but, rather, just giving her a normal stare.

"I can't remember anything except I woke up in the woods outside of the city. Everything before that is a blur."

Poison placed a finger against her lip. "Central Park woods, huh? What in the world would you be doing out there? Oh, well...I'm sure in time everything will come back to you. And if not? Well, you know that my offer stands and you're more than welcome to just stay with me."

"No thanks," Cammy tersely replied.

After a while longer, the tea was ready and Poison brought the piping hot mug to Cammy, the scent of delicious earl grey hitting the nose of the teenager and almost entrancing her from the smell alone.

"Well at least I know one thing," Poison took a seat next to her and smiled. "You sure love your hot tea. And don't seem like a girl who's concerned with her weight, either.."

Cammy shot her a look on her latter remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Poison placed her hands on the table. "It means it looks like you've been starving yourself for too long," she answered simply.

"I don't even remember the last time I ate, before the hot dog," Cammy reached a hand for the teacup.

"If I at least knew your first name, maybe I could do an internet search and see what pops up," said Poison. "But I can't even do that much since you don't remember that, either."

Cammy shoveled a sizable amount of mashed potatoes into her mouth, table manners completely thrown out the window as she practically wolfed everything down only to toss more food into her mouth, with her fork going for more pieces of steak that were quickly disappearing from her plate. "Do you know anything about New York?"

"Here and there," replied the older woman. "As I mentioned, I don't stray too far from this specific area and I prefer to stay close to my place here, but I have seen a few snippets of the better parts of the city."

Stretching into the chair, Poison let out a yawn as her large bust lifted close to her chin, only to let it fall back down again once she was done stretching.

"If you plan on staying in the outside world after this, then you'll need to find a temporary place to stay; I've been offering to stay here so you won't have to worry about much, and I really won't require anything from you in return, except putting on a good show for me against the other fighters."

Finally reaching the end of her steak tips, Cammy went to lift up another scoopful of mashed potatoes, only to stop it a few inches away from her mouth.

She knew there was the problem of not having a place to stay, but, that was more reason for her to just get the money from the other female, and she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having to stay in such a dark place like this underground facility, and furthermore; something about Poison just...No, she wasn't going to stay here and that was just that.

"I'll be fine," she narrowed her brows at Poison.

"Right," Poison wasn't going to touch on it anymore. "Eat up and then enjoy yourself a little more; I'm going to start planning things and your first fight will be later on tonight."

"Fine by me." Cammy shoved the spoonful into her mouth before quickly going down to scoop up more.

A few hours went by, and Cammy spent the majority of her time just wandering around, exploring the place she was to temporarily call her 'home', and it was quite the large place. Poison had even invited her to see her own chambers, although Ralph seemed a bit less inviting to view his.  
She got to know a few of the other female fighters, although there were a select few who easily started to get on her nerves with their flirtatious advances.

"Hey," Poison called to her, walking towards her.

"Is it time?" Asked Cammy.

"Yes, it is. I decided your opponent would be one of the older residents here, not by age of course, but by terms of length in her stay here. She's a boxer and was actually pretty famous before...Well, you know, we took her for ourselves."

"Just lead me to wherever we're to be fighting at," Cammy remarked, walking towards her.

"Oh, Electra, I almost forgot!"

Cammy watched as Poison walked off, only to return quite shortly holding her light-blue beret in her hands and holding it out to the blonde Brit.

"This is yours, I believe. I found it outside after Ralph brought you in."

Cammy took the beret and eagerly placed it back on its rightful spot on her head. And then she and Poison headed deeper into the heart of the building until they came to the area that would serve as the arena where people had already gathered to watch the fight.

The moment they had stepped into the room which appeared to be the biggest room in all of the facility, with the exception of maybe Poison's room which was absurdly huge, bright bluish-green lights flashed on and revealed a large ring created out of sturdy-looking metal link chains with lavender lights dangling from above and a few of the same lavender lights hanging from the ring.  
It was bigger than one would expect, but still not big enough to allow TOO MUCH running around within the ring. There was one door, and the door opened from the outside with a latch to lock the ring shut once the metal chain-link door was closed.

The floor of the ring was shaped like a big diamond and was glowing lavender like the lights with a holographic projection of the words 'FIGHT' in big bold letters.

Cammy stood in front of the door and was tapped on the shoulder by Poison who was egging her on.

There stood her opponent in front of her; a cute yet fierce-looking brunette who was sporting quite the impressive pair of breasts that weighed down her sports bra a bit and a tiny pair of orange short-shorts which were skin-tight and hugged her hips.  
She had a slight six-pack that probably made even Poison jealous.

"Nice to see you again, newbie," the boxing gloves wearing brunette winked. "So you're my opponent?"

"Looks like it," Cammy answered back with a soft sigh.

"I hope you're not underestimating me! So you better look alive, unless you want to tap out!"

"Oh, can it," Cammy rolled her eyes. "The only one who will be 'tapping' out, will be you."

"Now, now," Poison chimed in and walked in between them. "Save it for the ring, girls, okay? Chrissy, you'll be fighting her soon enough."

"Fine," the buxom boxer said in reluctance. "But listen, blondie, you'll need plastic surgery and a brain examination when I'm done with you!"

Cammy was ready to rip her a new one right then.  
But she was going to save it for the ring, as Poison had pleaded.

"Now before we begin I want to make an introduction!" Poison cried out into all who were in the stands. "First of all, you all know this sexy punchy thing right here! Yes, that's Chrissy Simms, and she packs a pretty strong punch."

The crowd cheered energetically for the boxer.

Poison then turned her eyes to Cammy. "And then we have our newest addition! She doesn't remember much about herself, but she's a very strong and capable fighter, and I'm sure Ralph would vouch for that since he COULDN'T even lay a finger on her at first."

Cammy shielded her face when a bright spot-light zoomed onto her, nearly blinding her.

"Meet Electra! Or...As I may start calling: 'Sweet Cheeks!' ….For obvious reason," Poison murmured the latter half of her words, hoping only her ears caught them.

She didn't hear a lot of cheering upon her introduction; some people were just staring at her silently like she was a fish out of water flopping around on the sands of the beach, and some were giving her the most deafening of 'boos', apparently already deciding they didn't like her...Despite the fact she had been introduced to many of them and thought she was on good terms with at least a few of them.

"I'm excited to see what Electra can bring to the table! Like all of you in here, this will be my first time seeing her in action! And I can hardly retain my anticipation."

Poison stepped down, but before she did, she shot Chrissy a glance, which was followed by a very provocative smile and an even more provocative wink.

Chrissy turned red at the cheeks from Poison's gestures to her and looked away.

"All right you two!" Poison smacked them both on the backside. "Get your butts in there and start beating the crap out of each other! Put a good show on, all right? I'm eager to see what this round is going to look like."

The door to the ring was opened by Poison and then Cammy and Chrissy entered.  
It was closed behind them, with Poison locking the door so that no one could get out of the ring unless she or someone from the outside of the ring unhitched it and opened the door.

"Okay, listen up," Poison shouted to them both, "this is a one-round fight, got it? Once you hear the bell, the match is over! Now, get ready..."

Chrissy got into her boxing stance, lightly and sporadically bouncing on the balls of her feet while she narrowed her eyes like

shards at Cammy, doing a few warm-up jabs into the air while the two waited for the sound of the bell to signal the beginning of the fight.

Cammy was much more stationary than Chrissy. However, she did stretch out one hypnotically-toned thigh and stretch it at the ham-strings before proceeding to do the same with the other and then give a subtle back and forth sway of her hips before ceasing any further warm-up.

The bell sounded.

They circled around one another, with Chrissy keeping her boxing gloves drawn up to her chest for the moment that she would attempt a strike at Cammy. Cammy, in more of a good old brawl stance with one arm lifted up and resting against her modest-sized breast, while the other was slightly lower and had the elbow hovering only inches above her hip. One thigh was bent slightly at the joint in a semi-squat, while the other was kept more straight and thrusting a bit more forward onto the ground.

"So what the heck are you supposed to be anyways?" Chrissy inquired; almost coming across as mocking.

While she was given no verbal response from an icy-faced Cammy, Cammy did at least acknowledge her with a sharp and swift scoff.

Chrissy's face took the form of a smirk. "I guess I can just beat an answer out of you."

The circling continued, giving a brief moment of suspense to the onlookers out in the stands, and the overseer, Poison, herself. But then it all came to a close as Chrissy came up fast, throwing a strong hook, and just throwing her usual starter-jabs to the wind for the hell of it.

Cammy was nearly caught off-balance by the sudden attack, but the Brit was swift to lean herself to the left, her face avoiding the contact from the punch and causing Chrissy to simply punch at the air.

"I don't know where Poison found you," she growled. "But I'm sending you back in a casket!"

Again, her words went unreturned and Cammy could easily tell that this was setting her opponent off; something that had the Brit almost giving a smug lift of her lips.

Chrissy went to strike her with a quick, and very much wild, left hook, only to miss landing the blow with Cammy ducking and then simultaneously hitting Chrissy with a strong knuckle to the face that had the boxer staggering a little, much to the audience's surprise.

"Not just some cute girl with a big ass, huh?" Chrissy snickered. "Still! You just got one hit in!"

Chrissy drew away from her and resumed circling her while Cammy did the same, keeping her guard up the entire duration for any sudden attack.

The match was long and drawn-out, but Cammy had continued her strategy of pissing the other off with complete silence whenever an insult was flung her way, riling up Chrissy who was becoming more and more unhinged by the moment. And each time she went to strike, Cammy's speed proved to be too much for her, the Brit taking only one hit which on her bottom lip. And then Cammy delivered the final blow: She went spiraling forward at an astonishing speed, the crowd wooing at the sight. And at the end, one straight-leg kick was sent driving into Chrissy's stomach, drawing out blood from her mouth and staggering her.

"Shit," Poison murmured under her breath with an impressed grin, "seems she's hot stuff for more than just one reason..."

"You b—bi—bitch!" Cursed Chrissy, nose, and lips both covered in blood. She was moments from tumbling right over, and this showed very clearly in her awkward, weak backsteps.

Chrissy fell over, and the bell went off.

A few people cheered, but there was still a good amount of boos from the other stands.  
Poison was among one of the happy few of Cammy's victory and walked towards the ring as the cage door lifted, congratulating Cammy with another sharp slap on the ass, and an added peck on the cheek.

"To think you would beat Chrissy," Poison chuckled. "You did a great job; I was almost mesmerized by your moves in there, I don't think I've ever seen anything like them before! And that technique you used to beat Chrissy? That was incredible, love."

"Something tells me you weren't entirely focused on my moves..." Cammy remarked with a judgmental look at the older pinkette.

"You can't place all the fault on me," Poison nudged into her with her elbow bumping into her shoulder, "you and that plump ass of yours."

"Enough already," Cammy grimaced while looking off to the side, "what happens next? Do I get my pay for winning the match?"

"You'll be getting that payment here shortly," assured the pinkette with a wink. "But first, I need to check on Chrissy, then after that, I would you to meet me near my chambers, at the door."

When Poison walked away from her and approached Chrissy, who was on the ground and out like a brick, Cammy turned her back and walked away, paying zero attention to the loud booing she received from half of the crowd. And she left the fighting area, wandering around the long and winding hall that was a-lite with vivid lights ranging from dark blue to purple and even some hot-pink, before eventually making her way back to the lengthy hall housing the large number of fighter rooms.

From there, she waited as Poison had instructed...Although with fleeting patience.

There was a smug smirk playing upon Poison's full-lips, as the taller and more matured looking woman, gestured towards Cammy a few more step by means of a sultry strut, very evidently trying to put the spells on the young Brit. But of course, this went without effect, as Cammy kept her eyes as cold as ice, her lips pressing together in an irritated looking scowl towards the pinkette.  
And then the two had the space between them closed, Poison right in front of her.

"Your battle with Chrissy was quite the spectacular," Poison said to her while she snaked a hand along her left hip and slapped her palm onto the spot.

"Why exactly did you want to meet me here?" Cammy demanded, her face again taking a tense and hostile expression.

"I wanted to ask you if you would give me another show," replied the pinkette.

"All I'm asking for is to see you compete once more," Poison stated, putting on the best seductive tone she could muster.

"Let me guess," Cammy replied venomously. "You'll increase my pay if I do some favors for you?"

"Is it so bad to want some favors?" Was the pinkette's reply; her eyes giving a slightly narrow, brows lifting, and her lips taking on the form of an all-the-more smug-looking smile.

Cammy groaned, just wanting to get the rest of her pay so she could get the hell out of the underground ring, and put all this bullshit behind her; she didn't enjoy being blackmailed. And Poison was really starting to push her buttons by this point, causing the Brit to utilize some great restraint in laying the smack-down on her own manager.

"What do you want?" The blonde demanded.

"Just a little...Handwork," Poison slyly replied.

Cammy rolled her eyes, her lips still in the form of that sour scowl. She sighed exhaustively, but at least this wasn't asking for TOO much.

Her eyes traveled down to Poison's skimpy short-shorts that had half of her ass cheeks hanging out from the back, and her blue eyes caught sight of the building monster that was nested within those tight-fitting denim jeans; it seemed that Poison had already had this on her mind even before they had met outside of the ring in the hall.

Cammy reached her hand forward, and she unzipped the shorts, greeted only by a hard smack on the forehead from that dick. She gasped lightly, completely unsuspecting of the resulting slap, but then her expression returned to the previous display, her brows furrowing and her smile upside down. Cammy reached forward for the rigid, hot piece of flesh, her gloved palms taking it softly by the shaft while she looked up at Poison, who was grinning down at her.

"You don't have to go out there and get a job in that city," Poison tried to smooth-talk. "You could just stay here, under the radar of the city, working for me in street fights. You'll be paid well, and get to beat others to a bloody pulp in the process."

"And in return, you'll want sexual favors," Cammy deduced.

"Oh, you silly girl. You're just so untrusting, aren't you?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be," Cammy rolled her eyes back down as her hand started to pump upward on the shaft.

"Be honest, Sweet Cheeks," a hand fell down to pat the blonde Brit on the head, Poison giving a soft, almost mocking chuckle. "Are you really always this uptight about everything? I've seen many female fighters ready to drop their skirts for me, the moment they see what I'm packing behind these shorts."

"Yeah," Cammy's hand stroked upward, her finger almost touching the hard-hat. "And I'm not one of them."

The Mistress of the Ring shivered, her cock twitching in reaction to Cammy's growing skill, only to then fill the blonde's ears with a soft and rather hushed moan before she went to speak to her once again. "All I'm saying here is you could have the best of both if you stay here! Enough money to buy whatever you want to, and a warm bed to sleep in...With a little fun on the side, during the morning."

"You clearly don't understand," Cammy's eyes dropped several degrees. "Your sexual advances don't interest me, all I want is my money, while I try to figure out what my next move is going to be in this city."

The pinkette finally just gave up and sighed as the blonde's hand stroked back down to base. "Fine, fine...I tried my best here. But let me tell you something, my little British Beauty, once you leave the walls of my underground haven, the rules go out the window, understand? See, down here, I have the sayso in how far things will go, I can stop a match from resulting in death with the snap of a finger, or if I want to, I can just let things go on until someone is choked to death. But out there, the fighting is no-holds-barred, and there isn't exactly a guarantee you'll make it out alive."

"I'm not afraid of what happens out there," she stated tersely, giving a not-so-subtle squeeze to Poison's member.

"Unhh, squeezing now, are we? You're lucky I'm into pain. Well, if that's your decision, then I guess there isn't anything that I can say to stop you from going. You do seem quite capable, anyways."

"Good," Cammy further knitted her brows, but her lips began to relax from the perpetual scowl. "Once this is over, I want my damn money, and then I'm getting the hell out of here. You got that?"

Her words were met with a very heavy, very sexual, pant from the pinkette who began to dribble onto Cammy's fingertips. "Yes, I understand. I...Am a woman of my word, aren't I? Such an untrusting little girl."

"I'm not convinced you even are a woman," Cammy stated.

She applied further speed, her hand swiftly moving up and down Poison's shaft until it reached the tip. And then, finally, as she stroked one final time back down and then back up, the sight of milky-white goo greeted her as it spurted heartily from Poison's cock and coated her fingers, even managing to get a few spurts on her face, much to Cammy's own irritation.

Cammy released Poison's member.

"Now give me my money," ordered the teen with another sharp stare.

"You'll get your money, but first," Poison tapped a finger against her lip. "I've been interested in that ass of yours for a while...I'm very eager to give it a test-drive."

Cammy stared at her blankly. But deep down, her heart was burning, and her patience was running frighteningly short.

"Fuck you!" She spat out. "Fine, just, whatever! But that's the only area you're given permission to! Stay the hell away from my pussy."

"Yes, yes, my little British friend."

Cammy got down on all fours and led one finger to her blue leotard, where she then grabbed it by the tiny little piece of cloth that wedged her crack. She pulled it aside, granting access to her pucker without completely pulling off her uniform and looked back at Poison.

"Spread," Poisoned said.

Cammy spread them, giving full access to the tiny hole.

Poison grabbed her dick, placed one hand on Cammy's impressively-shaped ass, and pushed her entire length in all at once.

"That's a firm asshole you have there..." Poison said out-loud.

Cammy's eyes went full-blown wide as she felt the intense pressure inside her asshole, the probing feeling of Poison's dick. The blonde brought her teeth to a tight grit, wincing her left eye from the painful intruding, but nevertheless taking every hard inch of her soon to be, ex-manager.

"Fuck!" Poison cried out with pleasure, "you have the tightest ass I've ever felt."

Cammy felt both a sense of pride, as well as annoyance. "You sound like you've done this a lot..."

A hard thrust forward had the amnesiac Brit crying out, and Poison smirked. "Oh, yes...Many times."

She began to imagine all the many female fighters that this pink-haired woman had tricked into becoming a competitive fighter for her underground tournaments, only to end up using them for her own sexual gratification. And quite frankly, the thought actually made her stomach churn a bit, even if, she had to admit, feeling Poison behind her slapping her thighs into her own as skin-against-skin filled her ears, was starting to arouse her.

"AH! Damn, it's almost a shame to let you go... I could see myself enjoying this on a daily basis," Poison remarked, almost breaking out into laughter.

Cammy's teeth unclenched for a moment, another loud moan rushing out her throat. But then she grounded her teeth again as she felt the tight and painful sensation subsiding, only to feel another sharp jam into her. "E-enjoy it while you can! Because this is the last bloody time you'll see me."

"Am I really so terrible?" Poisoned asked, traces of laughter still in her voice as she started to grow rougher and faster. "You seem to be enjoying it either way."

The Brit was clapping at the backside by now, Poison's rigorousness causing those thick cheeks to jiggle and bounce with each thrust. She was panting up a storm, her face flushing appropriately as did her dancing cheeks that Poison's pelvis slapped against.  
"M-may-be," was Cammy's only response.

The walls and paths of the halls were echoing with their combined sound; a mixture of moans, and flesh-against-flesh. And the rather unsightly, unkept floors, was wet from the moisture rolling off their bodies.

With one strained moan that nearly transitioned into a yell, Poison hit her breaking point and blasted what Cammy was almost positive were pints, all into her tight crack as she herself almost started to cum with the pinkette.

After being pulled out of, Cammy stood up and pressed a hand against the wall to keep herself from collapsing from Poison's sheer aggression. She tried to catch her fleeing breath, wiping her forehead with her gauntlet. But then she felt another sensation, which prompted her to shoot her eyes downward and see Poison sliding herself into her pink-crest.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!? This wasn't part of my agreement."

Poisoned chuckled, her laughter taking a more ominous tone, compared to the previous ones. And she pressed herself further into the blonde, pressing her forcefully into the wall which caused Cammy's head to hit the corner.

"Just be compliant, Sweet Cheeks. You're getting a rather handsome pay after I take this, too."

"We went over this," Cammy was boiling now; her hands tightening into fists. "I said you could have back there, but I didn't say you could have that spot! I TOLD you that area was completely off-limits, so what do you think you're doing, you stupid bitch?"

"All that power, all that speed, all that grace, and yet," Poison gave a startling squint, "here you are, at a position where you can do nothing but let the inevitable happen."

* * *

Her eyes opened up in alarm and Cammy lifted herself from the bed and threw a hand over her temple, wiping a few beads of sweat. But that wasn't the only spot that felt wet and hot, and she lowered a hand down, traveling it around her strong thighs before pressing two fingers up against her crotch, where she was met with the feeling of complete and utter soak.  
Her cheeks spread with a rosy shadow and Cammy lifted her fingers and her hand up from her crotch, realizing WHY, exactly, she was drenched.

She emerged from her room, walking out into the musty halls that housed only a few glimmers of light and then turned the corner, directing her gaze towards Poison.

Cammy had already heard the perverse and unrestrained sound of wild slurping and unashamed moaning, before ever leaving the little-ventilated room. But now she could see Poison with another female contender who was earnestly sucking the pinkette off as if it was her most favorite hobby and past-time.  
After watching for a brief moment, she turned her back just as Poison ejaculated in the martial artist's mouth and Cammy returned to her room where she peeled off her leotard and tossed it aside since it was in certain need of a wash.  
Her wetness fell on the floor, creating a small puddle before she planted her rear-end back on the tacky and uncomfortable bed.

"E-Electra, are you awake?" It was Poison's voice, albeit sounding short on breath.

"Yeah, sure," snidely replied the teen.

"May I come in?"

"Surprised you're even asking for permission." Cammy lifted herself up from the bed and walked over towards the door, opening it for Poison...And in turn giving the older pinkette quite the eyeful of those modest and still-developing, breasts.

"I just wanted to talk a bit, if that's all right."

"Fine," Cammy opened the door fully for her.

Poison's gaze was lingering fixed on the British girl, taking her deliberate time in ogling Cammy's naked body before she led them straight downward and saw her very messy, translucent panties. This then led her to look over to the edge of the bed where she saw the blue leotard that was soaked at the crotch.

"Get that stupid look off your face!" Cammy barked.

"Oh, excuse me," Poison stiffed a sarcastic chuckle. "Had some fun?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cammy said. "But I already know the answer."

Poison placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Well, this simply won't do at all. I'll have to wash your outfit, but in the meantime, I think I have a few clothes I could lend you."

Knowing Poison's height and the size of her breasts, Cammy had a pretty good feeling that whatever clothes she was offered, wouldn't fit her just right and would surely just be baggy. The thought didn't exactly excite her, and the mental image she was putting together had her reeling her head back with a nervous, awkward grit of her teeth.

A quick throb suddenly struck her and Cammy's knees weakened, causing her to collapse to them on the floor with one hand reaching up to press against her temple. She squeezed her eyes shut, a distressed moan leaving her lips.

"Dear, are you all right?" Inquired an empathetic Poison who inched closer towards her, hand reaching to Cammy and brushing over her shoulder. "I looked for you when I had Chrissy carried off to her room with one of the medics, but you weren't waiting at my door."

Cammy wasn't quick to answer her. Her head felt like a knife was cleaving through it.  
She formed a fist with her other hand, squeezing it tight into a ball and her teeth grinding together behind her closed lips. "My head," she answered at last, although sounding weak in tone. "My head is hurting really bad!"

Poison gave her shoulder a squeeze and the pink-haired woman leaned over her shoulder, peering at her face briefly. She soon pulled away and reached into her back pocket, right above her not-quite-as-big bubble butt, and pulled out a white bottle

that was crudely written within bold letters that said: 'Pain Pills' and popped the top off, dumping a few out of the bottle and into her hand.

"You should take these," Poison held her hand in front of Cammy's face with the two pills in it.

Fighting against the pain, Cammy reached her hand towards Poison's only for Poison to pull her hand away.

Poison shook her head and brought her hand to the blonde's mouth, placing one pill on Cammy's tongue, then the other. Then, of course, instructing the teen to swallow.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you suffering from a headache," Poisoned stated in a tone that nearly came off as scolding. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken you into my underground world, putting you in the ring against others. If you had taken a blow to the head, I can only imagine how much more damage it would have done to you."

"S-shut up!" Cammy pushed the hand on her shoulder away; an icy glare cast to Poison. "I'm bloody well fine, all right? It'll take more than that to get me knackered."

"If you're sure," Poison dropped it. "But listen...Tonight is going to be your last fight. And not just because I feel like putting such a damaged girl like yourself in the ring, is wrong, but also, you don't seem to enjoy the accommodations here very well."

"It's not the accommodations," Cammy clarified, eyes still sharp. "It's the blackmail I don't enjoy!"

Cammy returned back to her bed and sat her plump juicy backside back down, palm pressed against her forehead while she waited for the pain pills to kick in and take effect.

"I'm going to go check on a few of my clients," Poison turned her back to the other and walked back towards the door. "I have a few who have been training, but I want to keep an eye on them because a few show promise, but I've noticed they have a tendency to...Slip up, from time to time. I'll also wash your outfit for you."

"Are you going to walk around showing everyone your dick?" Cammy smirked.

Poison blushed and quickly reached to her shorts, pulling them back up over her thunder-thighs and smaller but still firm, ass.

Once Poison was out the door, Cammy threw her head back against the wall, albeit gently so not to hurt her skull, and just released a long, drawn-out sigh while her eyes focused on the door ahead of her.  
She was ready to get all of this over with, and just head back out into the city.

Poison looked at her: She still wasn't keen on going through with another fight, but her words always got shrugged off. Even so, she still walked closer to Cammy and placed a hand onto her shoulder, which was expectedly met with an aggressive lift of the blonde's lips. "Are you absolutely positive that this is something you want to do?"

"I told you already!" Cammy spat out, yanking her shoulder away from the other in one hasty move, "I'm bloody fine! They're just headaches, it's nothing to be worried about."

Poison nodded her head in silence.

"My right-hand seems to have taken an interest in you: His name is Hugo. Even though Chrissy is pretty tough in her own right, he's the one you mainly need to look out for," the pinkette warned with some evident concern. "Just be careful, all right? ….I really wish you would just leave this one out and get some rest for the day."

Cammy casted her eyes off to the side, exhaling a strong breath of exhaustion. She was moments away from snapping, well, more than she had been up until this point. But she refrained herself and instead spoke in a more calm tone to the pinkette. "Stop worrying about me," the amnesiac Brit said. "I'm not just some fragile little doll who needs protection."

"I guess you're right," Poison muttered quietly in response, tossing her hands up into the air before letting them fall right back down to her sides again. "You've proven you're a capable fighter, and the fact you were able to evade almost everything Chrissy threw at you speaks volumes of your skill! But, the fact still stands that Hugo has been fighting longer than her, and he's more experienced. And he's a gorilla-of-a-man, muscles upon muscles."

Poison's words went without any further response, Cammy was just staring on straight ahead with her brows tightly squeezing against her eyes and her lips in the usual scowl.

"You've only been in New York a short time, is that right?"

"Yes," Cammy replied, walking a few steps away from her and moving towards her dorm.

"So have you heard of the Wall-Crawler? He's basically a trademark of New York at this point. Granted I haven't been here as long as some since I only left my own city a couple of years ago, Chrissy always brings me the paper so I can keep up with what goes on around here; and apparently, he's a living and breathing superhero."

Cammy shifted her weight and turned to face the mature-pinkette; a single eyebrow easing and lifting up while she inched her neck ever-so-lightly to the left. "Wall-Crawler?" She parroted, quizzically.

"The headlines refer to him as 'Spider-Man', because in the newspaper headlines he's generally photographed either swinging from webs or crawling up walls...And of course, there's the fact he wears a spider on his chest as well. He patrols New York daily it seems, he's been seen at both morning, noon at night, and he's a criminal's worse nightmare!"

"I can tell that much," Cammy's lip twitched; nearly curling upward. "Especially by how your face has changed just talking about him."

Poison looked at her as if caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but then she just began to laugh as if trying to play off the blonde's words. "Well, I've been lucky so far not to be 'caught in his web' so to speak...And I guess I've been careful enough not to arouse his suspicion to follow me here."

"Are you sure you have been careful enough though?" Cammy eyed her, finding amusement at how the pinkette was nearly breaking into a nervous sweat.

"Now you're just trying to get me all worked up," Poison rolled her eyes with a vague smile. "Well, just keep your eyes open and maybe one of these days you'll catch sight of him. Either way, I think for some it can be a good ease of mind knowing there's someone out there with so much raw power and ability that extends beyond normal human levels, who is always looking out for them."

"But anyway," Poison walked with her towards her room's door and then leaned against the wall, bringing her hands to fold over her large breasts that partially spilled in a generous cleavage line from the slinky and half-falling off top, "you should go in there and rest up in your room for a bit, okay? Try to relieve yourself of that headache with a little bit of sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for your match against Hugo. And I'll wash your clothes, so you aren't walking around in the nude...Although I admittedly enjoy it since I get to appreciate that fine ass of yours in its full glory."

Although responding to Poison's latter remark with a glare that had the sharpness of a knife, Cammy nodded her head silently and reached for the door of her room. She pulled the door open and walked inside, closing it behind her and then walked towards her bed, crawling into it and lying herself down.


End file.
